Who Will Survive?
by iLOVEbrucas22
Summary: It's the school shooting, but it's a little different! Very intense and will keep you on the edge of your chair! Rated T for language CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. When it isn't like it should be

**Who Will Survive?**

This is my new story about the school shooting, except it's my version of it! I hope you all read my last fic, called Funny How Everything Can Change In Just One Night, I'm almost finished with it, and I think it turned out pretty good…anyways so this is my new one, I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer-I own nothing One Tree Hill related

The characters who will be involved in most of the story are:

Brooke

Lucas

Peyton

Haley

Nathan

Rachel

Mouth

Jake

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Lucas rolled over and pushed the snooze button on his alarm

"Ugh" He sighed

Although, today it was Friday, so it couldn't be that bad, right? Well that's what he thought, but he had no idea 8 lives would be hanging in the balance

Lucas had one of those feelings where he knew it wasn't going to be a good day, but he brushed it off and rolled out of bed.

Right as he was preparing to get in the shower, his cell phone went off

"Hello?" He answered

"Lucas, hey! I was wondering if you could to me a favor" The woman on the other line asked

"Sure..Pretty Girl, anything" Lucas smiled, knowing exactly who was on the other end

"Can you take me to school today?" Brooke asked

"Of course, but what happened to your car?" He wondered

"Well, long story short-Peyton decided to be funny this morning and took it to school with her..so i'm car less" Brooke said pouting about the fight her and Peyton had the previous night. Ever since they had been living together, their friendship was getting worse, it was like they were fighting everyday about stupid things...but mostly...Lucas.

"Oh okay i'll be over in a bit" Lucas said

"Alright, thanks Luke" Brooke smiled

"No problem" He said hanging up

"Knock knock" Lucas said knocking on Brooke's bedroom door

"Hey!" Brooke greeted with joy

"You ready?" He asked looking around the room

"Yeah, hang on let me get my bag" Brooke said searching through her closet

"So, why did Peyton take your car? Doesn't she have her own?" Lucas asked very confused

"Yeah, well...we sorta got in a fight last night and names were called and i don't know what the hell happened to her car, but shes got mine. I tried calling her, but she won't answer" Brooke said still searching for her bag

"_Another_ fight Brooke? That's gotta be, what? 3 fights this week?" He asked

"Yeah, i don't know whats going on with her lately" Brooke lied

**FLASHBACK**

"Brooke, i'm sorry" Peyton cried

"Peyton, i can't do this anymore" Brooke yelled

"I'll just bury it and forget about it!" Peyton screamed

"No you can't, Peyton, this is the _third_ time you told me you were in love with him, while i was dating him" Brooke shouted back

"Do you even love him, or do you just use him as a security blanket to protect you from getting hurt?" Peyton asked

"How dare you!" Brooke said slapping Peyton across the face

"How dare you Peyton" Brooke repeated

"How dare I **_what_**?" Peyton asked crying

"Of course I love him, why the hell do you think I fighted for him all these times? Cause if I was using him for a security blanket, then it wouldn't really work cause I get hurt either way!" Brooke yelled; but it was true, she loved Lucas with all her heart and she knew that, even after they broke up for the third time, she was _madly_ in love with him, but then again, so was Peyton.

"You know that's not true" Peyton fired back

"I don't lie Peyton, unlike you" Brooke snooted

"This friendship is all a lie" Peyton shouted, but immediately regretted what she just said

"Fine" Brooke simply stated

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked

"Somewhere far away from my lying-so-called-ex best friend" Brooke yelled and ran out the door

"Oh really? And just where are you going to sleep?" Peyton yelled after

"My car!" Brooke shouted back

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh well, she'll forget about it right?" Lucas asked

"Yeah.."Brooke lied

"Ok lets go" Brooke said immediately changing the subject

Brooke and Lucas pulled into the school parking lot next to Brooke's light blue beetle convertible

"That bitch!" Brooke yelled looking at the windows of her car which read things like: "Whore" and "Slut" in red lipstick

"She must be pretty mad" Lucas said examining the car windows

"No kidding" Brooke added

"Hey guys!" Haley and Nathan said walking up to Brooke and Lucas who stood stunned at the writings on Brooke's car

"Who did that?" Nathan asked once he saw what everyone was staring at

"Peyton" Brooke mumbled and walked off to find her

"Uh oh" Haley said watching as they walked into the school

"What the hell Peyton?!" Brooke yelled once she finally spotted Peyton getting books out of her locker

"What's your problem?" Peyton asked pretending not to know what happened

"It's called, you bitch" Brooke grunted

"No, your the bitch, keep up, ok?" Peyton laughed

"Listen--" Brooke started but was cut off by the sound of a gunshot coming from the end of the hallway

"Oh my god" Peyton said looking towards the sound

Suddenly everyone was running around to safety

"This is a **code red**, I repeat **code red**, this is not a drill" Principal Turner sternly said over the intercom

All the students were told to evacuate the school

"Lucas! Lucas!" Brooke called frantically while searching for Lucas

"Brooke he's over there" Peyton shouted across the crowd of people

"Hey Brooke we have to leave now!" Lucas shouted once finding Brooke

There went off 2 more gunshots and everyone had left the building

"Wait, where's Peyton?!" Brooke asked as they were just about to head out the door

"Brooke, I don't know, but we have to go!" Lucas shouted back

"No, not without Peyton" Brooke admitted

All the doors were shut and locked, and it was silent as Brooke and Lucas stood in the middle of the hall

"Lucas we have to get out of here" Brooke said looking around

"Ok, we have to slowly walk to the door" Lucas told Brooke

They walked up to the door only to find that it was locked

"Damn it" Lucas whispered

"Ok...what now?" Brooke asked now a little panicked

"Now, we have to find a empty classroom to hide out in" Lucas said grabbing Brooke by the arm and started to walk down the hall, but were quickly pulled into a dark room by a mysterious man

"What the hell?!" Brooke screamed

"Alright, sit down and shut up" Derek, the gunman ordered

He turned on the lights and Brooke and Lucas found Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Rachel and Mouth huddled in a corner on the ground

"Oh my god" Brooke repeated

"I said sit down and shut up!!" The gunman ordered again

Lucas and Brooke slowly took a seat next to Nathan and Haley

"Nate, what's going on?" Lucas whispered

"This guy's got us hostage man" Nathan replied

"Hey, I said NO talking!" Derek yelled

"Why are you doing this?" Peyton asked shaking

"Because, you _deserve_ it" Derek screamed

"What did we do?" Rachel shot back

"_**Everything**" _Derek yelled

_"Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men into war, hoping for their safe return. But knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?" - One Tree Hill Episode 316  
_

**Ok, so I hope you all liked it! Please review!**

**-Lauren :)**


	2. Why Us?

_**Previously:**_

"This is a **code red**, I repeat **code red**, this is not a drill" Principal Turner sternly said over the intercom

All the students were told to evacuate the school

"Lucas! Lucas!" Brooke called frantically while searching for Lucas

"Brooke he's over there" Peyton shouted across the crowd of people

"Hey Brooke we have to leave now!" Lucas shouted once finding Brooke

There went off 2 more gunshots and everyone had left the building

"Wait, where's Peyton?!" Brooke asked as they were just about to head out the door

"Brooke, I don't know, but we have to go!" Lucas shouted back

"No, not without Peyton" Brooke admitted

All the doors were shut and locked, and it was silent as Brooke and Lucas stood in the middle of the hall

"Lucas we have to get out of here" Brooke said looking around

"Ok, we have to slowly walk to the door" Lucas told Brooke

They walked up to the door only to find that it was locked

"Damn it" Lucas whispered

"Ok...what now?" Brooke asked now a little panicked

"Now, we have to find a empty classroom to hide out in" Lucas said grabbing Brooke by the arm and started to walk down the hall, but were quickly pulled into a dark room by a mysterious man

"What the hell?!" Brooke screamed

"Alright, sit down and shut up" Derek, the gunman ordered

He turned on the lights and Brooke and Lucas found Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Rachel and Mouth huddled in a corner on the ground

"Oh my god" Brooke repeated

"I said sit down and shut up!!" The gunman ordered again

Lucas and Brooke slowly took a seat next to Nathan and Haley

"Nate, what's going on?" Lucas whispered

"This guy's got us hostage man" Nathan replied

"Hey, I said NO talking!" Derek yelled

"Why are you doing this?" Peyton asked shaking

"Because, you _deserve_ it" Derek screamed

"What did we do?" Rachel shot back

"_**Everything**" _Derek yelled

_**CHAPTER 2: Why us?**_

It had been a few minutes of silence—21 to be exact. Lucas sat there staring at the clock that hung at the top of the chalk board.

"Luke, i'm scared" Brooke whispered in Lucas' ear

"Me too Brooke" He returned stroking her hair

"NO talking!" Derek pointed the gun at them

"What are you gonna do about it?!" Peyton mumbled

"See this gun?" Derek asked

"Yeah, well its kinda hard not to, seeing that its being shoved in my face" Peyton yelled

"Good job, cause it's gonna be shoved up your ass in about 2 seconds if you don't shut the hell up" He said pulling the gun closer to the side of her head

"You wouldn't" She laughed

"You think this is some kind of a joke?" Brooke cut in

"Yeah, well this doesn't happen everyday, so I doubt he would really do it" Peyton said shifting in her chair

"Well, looks like you need a reality check, so heres one: this **_is_** happening right now, so if you don't shut up then we **_will_** die, cause he **_will_** shoot that gun at you" Brooke informed sternly

"Thanks for that, but I highly doubt it" Peyton said crossing her arms

"Oh, and if he does decide to take that gun and run rampant with it, I got your back" Peyton jooked

"Good, just try not to stick another knife in it, k?" Brooke snooted and turned her head the other way

"Guys, just shut up, ok?" Mouth whispered

"Whatever" Peyton glared

"I'm hungry" Haley moaned

"We all are" Brooke informed

"Hey, can we get some food?" Nathan asked the gunman

"What does this look like?" Derek started "A cafeteria? Or a hostage situation?" He continued

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel interjected

"Look sweetheart, haven't we gone over this already? You deserve it" Derek stated pacing around the room

"But what did we do to deserve it? I've never even talked to you" Rachel said shaking in her seat

"Exactly!" Derek flew his hands up "Maybe if all of you took the time to talk to me, maybe this wouldn't be happening" He said with the gun waving in the air

"My life is a living hell, my dad's a drug addict, my mom is god knows where, and my brother, the only person i thought i could count on, commited suicide last week" Derek cried "What do you think that says about me?" He added

"I think it says more about your family" Jake spoke up

"Why are you taking it out on us anyway?!" Brooke asked

"Because, maybe if some of you took the time to get to know me, then you would know all this shit that I have been dealing with, and you could help me through it and we wouldn't be here chatting about it, would we?" He admitted

"There are thousands of other kids around here, why us?" Haley said quivering in Nathans arms

"I don't know" He shouted

"I think you know, man" Lucas assured

"NO I don't, and you sure as hell don't know a fuck about me" Derek yelled causing them to jump in their seats

"Cause while you are waving pom-poms in the air, and shooting a ball into a basket, i'm here crying myself to sleep every night, just wishing things were better" He confessed

"I don't do any of that stuff, I barely have any friends, but you don't see me holding kids hostage and waving a gun in the air" Mouth cried

"At least I know all your names" He shouted "You, over there, your Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleaders" He said waving his gun in the direction of a shivering Brooke "And you, your Lucas Scott, Co captian of the basketball team and probably the most popular guy in school with the most popular girl in school" He said moving over to Lucas "Your Rachel Gattina, and your Haley James Scott, your Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer and Mouth McFadden and Jake Jegelski" He yelled running out of breath from waving the gun in the air pointing out everyones names

"What's my name?" He asked

"Derek" Peyton said shaking

"Last name?" He asked once more

"That's what i thought" He said noticing her loss for words

"I don't know" She cried

_**Hey! Sorry it took so long, but hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait! **_

_**-Lauren**_


	3. Fall Away

_**Previously:**_

"_There are thousands of other kids around here, why us?" Haley said quivering in Nathans arms_

"_I don't know" He shouted_

"_I think you know, man" Lucas assured_

"_NO I don't, and you sure as hell don't know a fuck about me" Derek yelled causing them to jump in their seats_

"_Cause while you are waving pom-poms in the air, and shooting a ball into a basket, i'm here crying myself to sleep every night, just wishing things were better" He confessed_

"_I don't do any of that stuff, I barely have any friends, but you don't see me holding kids hostage and waving a gun in the air" Mouth cried_

"_At least I know all your names" He shouted "You, over there, your Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleaders" He said waving his gun in the direction of a shivering Brooke "And you, your Lucas Scott, Co captian of the basketball team and probably the most popular guy in school with the most popular girl in school" He said moving over to Lucas "Your Rachel Gattina, and your Haley James Scott, your Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer and Mouth McFadden and Jake Jegelski" He yelled running out of breath from waving the gun in the air pointing out everyones names_

"_What's my name?" He asked_

"_Derek" Peyton said shaking_

"_Last name?" He asked once more_

"_That's what i thought" He said noticing her loss for words_

"_I don't know" She cried_

_**CHAPTER 3: Fall Away**_

"Yeah, well you would know if you took the time to actually talk to me!" Derek shouted; tears clearly forming in his eyes

There was a few minutes of silence; nobody talked; nobody whispered; just...silence.

"I'm just tired of being alone" He finally whispered

"Sorry man" Nathan mumbled still holding Haley close to his chest

"Yeah---" He started; then all of the sudden Peyton's cell phone went off; the tune of her ring tone 'Fall Away' By The Fray quickly filled the dark, cold room

_**You swear you recall nothing at all  
That could make you come back down  
You made up your mind to leave it all behind  
Now you're forced to fight it out**_

_**You fall away from your past  
But it's following you  
You fall away from your past  
But it's following you **_

"Give me the cell phone!" Derek said completely wiping the tear off his face

"Here..." She whispered handing the phone to him

They all sat there in silence for 30 minutes...it seemed like days and they all just wanted to go home; forget about this day ever happening, and go back to their regular teenage drama filled lives; but no, this day will haunt them, because they don't know what's going to happen, or if they will live to see it, but for now, they stood their scared, and afraid. The 8 friends; some enemies; some best friends, and some...even lovers.

"So, how long do you plan on keeping us here?" Rachel said being the first one to speak

"However fucking long I want" Derek snapped; he was sitting on the edge of the desk; taking a puff off a cigarette. He looked so scared; so shy, and for a split second, they actually felt sorry for him

"I hear the helicopters" Mouth pointed out

"Yeah, we're gonna end up just like another school shooting story; one of those that just doesn't go away" Lucas sadly stated

"I didn't mean for it to end up like this" Derek admitted taking the cigarette and practically chucking it to the ground stomping on it with his foot

"Then why the hell did you do it?" Nathan said; he was clearly fed up with the situation and got up from his seating position to find himself just feet away from the gunman

"Fuck you" He snapped "Fuck this town, fuck all of you!" He ranted, and all the sudden, before he knew it, he found his hand raise up so fast above his head and shooting the gun towards the ceiling causing Nathan to take a quick step back

"Nathan!" Haley cried worriedly; jumping up from her chair as well

"Haley, don't be stressed out, it's not good for the baby" Brooke informed pulling her down by the arm

"Your one to talk" Rachel interrupted

"Rachel..." Brooke glared

"What is she talking about Brooke?" Lucas asked confused

_**FLASHBACK...**_

"_Rachel, I have to talk to you..." Brooke said motioning for her to take a seat on the bed next to her_

"_Ok...but I'm not lesbian Brooke" Rachel laughed thinking something totally different_

"_I wasn't completely honest with you before..." Brooke said; ignoring her comment; her tone was serious, so Rachel decided to not joke around_

"_What do you mean?" Rachel asked _

"_I told you I wasn't pregnant to make all the rumors about me go away..." Brooke started "But the rumors were true..." She explained; her voice was cold, scared and hurt. Tears began to form in her dark green eyes and Rachel immediately regretted the terrible things she had told Brooke before, like she was going to be a terrible mother_

"_Brooke.." Rachel began_

"_I'm so scared Rach" Brooke confessed _

"_Have you told Lucas?" She asked_

"_No..." Brooke admitted; the truth was she was more scared of telling Lucas then of actually having the baby; she still loved him, but she didn't know how he would react if she told him she was pregnant. _

_Then a million thoughts rushed over Brooke 'Will he still love me?' 'Will he leave me for Peyton again?' 'Should I even tell him?' She suddenly found herself thinking about these things as if they were together, but in reality; they weren't and that killed Brooke._

_**...END FLASHBACK**_

"Brooke..." Lucas said snapping her out of her daze

"Are..are you pregnant?" He asked coldly

"I don't want to talk about this now" Brooke said noticing all the harsh looks she was receiving from the gunman standing before her

"Tell me the truth" Lucas demanded

"Yeah, tell him the truth Brooke" Derek smirked sarcastically "Damn it, this isn't a soap opera, shut the fuck up before I shoot you in the head" He snapped

"Sorry" Both Brooke and Lucas whispered

They all went back to silence. No talking. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No sound of teachers rambling on and on about World War II, which they all thought would be exceptionally better than sitting here wondering if they will live to get out of this situation.

Then Lucas thought of a way he could talk to Brooke; he spotted a pen and he knew he had a pencil in his pocket, all he needed was a piece of paper...luckily Nathan knew what he was doing, so very sneakily tore out a piece of paper from his notebook and handed it to him

"Thanks" Lucas mouthed

Nathan nodded

He started writing the note...

_Brooke, I need to know what's going on. Are you really pregnant? Or are those just rumors? _He slipped the note to her which caught her by surprise

"I need a pen" Brooke whispered; so he handed her the extra pen he had found earlier

_Luke I don't want to tell you anything over a note _Brooke nudged him on the shoulder motioning for him to grab it

_Please. _Lucas said passing the note back

_Don't be mad Luke... _Brooke said flashing a quick smile as she handed him the note; but quickly turned into a frown when she noticed his look when he read what she said

_So you are pregnant? _Lucas looked at her with disappointment folding the note and placing it in his pocket, turning his head the opposite direction of Brooke

"Lucas." Brooke whispered patting his shoulder

_**Sorry...i didn't know how to continue it...but i also didn't want you guys waiting so long, and i'm so so sorry for that! But i have recently been updating my other story 'Funny How Everything Can Change In Just One Night' then i noticed i completely forgot about this story!! Hopefully this makes up for it! Ok, well review please! Thanks so much for all of you who have, it means a lot to me to know you like it! These next few chapters will be more intense i promise:)**_

_**-Lauren**_


End file.
